Supercell
Supercell ist ein mobiler Handy-Spiel-Entwickler mit Sitz in Helsinki, Finnland, welcher im Mai 2010 gegründet wurde. Supercell hat Büros in San Francisco, Tokio, Seoul und Peking. Die von Supercell entwickelten Spiele werden für die iOS- und Android-Plattform entwickelt. Seit der Gründung im Jahre 2010 erschienen von Supercell acht Spiele. Das erste Spiel war Gunshine.net (später bekannt als Zombies Online), welches 2011 erschien.Supercell Combines The Very Best In Finnish Gaming Die Server des Spiels wurden im November 2012 deaktivert. Abschiedsgruß der Entwickler Pets vs Orcs war das erste mobile Spiel von Supercell, welches ein wenig über einen Monat in 2012 verfügbar war.What is Supercell's strategy with Boom Beach?. Battle Buddies war das zweite mobile Spiel von Supercell, welches in einigen Ländern erschien und im selben Jahr wieder eingestellt wurde. Geschichte Supercell wurde mit ein paar Kernüberzeugungen gegründet. Die besten Leute machen die besten Spiele. Sie nutzten diesen einfachen Satz, um ihre Idee von einer neuen Spielefirma zu beschreiben, die Leute zusammenführt. Sie sagten sich: "Was wäre, wenn wir eine Spielefirma so aufbauen wie ein Profi-Sport-Team?" In diesem Model war die einzige Aufgabe der Gründer und des Managments die besten Talente für jede einzelne Position zu finden und die bestmögliche Umgebung für sie, um ihnen den Weg frei zu machen. Es wäre eine Umgebung völlig ohne Bürokratie. Ein Platz wo die besten Leute die zusammen kommen könnten und ihnen nichts im Weg stehen würde. Als andere, auch das Endergebnis, wären zweitrangig. Kleine unabhängige Zellen. Sie fanden heraus, dass die beste Arbeit von kleinen Teams, die mit Herz an die Sache heran gingen, kam. Häufig war es so, wenn die Teams größer wurden, dass die Bürokratie und Politik die Freude an der Arbeit nahmen. Das war der Grund weshalb sie nur noch kleine Teams auch "Zellen" (engl. cells) genannt in ihrem Unternehmen wollten. Supercell ist eine Ansammlung dieser Zellen. Jedes Spiel kommt aus einer eigenen Zelle und hat einen voneinander völlig unabhängigen Weg eingeschlagen. Das Organisationsmodel ist optimiert für Geschwindigkeit und Leidenschaft, nicht für Kontrolle. Spiele, die lange interessant bleiben Supercell versucht, Spiele wie World of Warcraft zu erstellen, die man nicht nur ein paar Tage oder Wochen, sondern jahrelang spielen kann. Die 2 Hauptstützen, um diese lange Spielzeit zu gewährleisten, sind das einfache, aber spaßige Gameplay und der soziale Aspekt. Ausserdem sollen möglichst viele Menschen erreicht werden, sodass fast jeder an den Spielen Gefallen findet. Überall und jederzeit spielen Anfangs waren die Supercell-Gründer der festen Überzeugung, dass ihre Spiele auf möglichst allen Plattformen und Geräten spielbar sein sollten (z.b. Computer, Facebook, Tablet, Handy). Später änderte sich diese Denkweise jedoch komplett. Man könne qualitativ hochwertige Spiele nur dann erstellen und weiterentwickeln, wenn man sich auf eine Plattform auf einmal konzentriere. Der beste Weg, Geld zu machen Der Geschäftsführer von Supercell, Ilkka Paananen, sagte einmal, dass der beste Weg, um mit mobilen Spielen Geld zu verdienen, ist, nicht ans Geldverdienen zu denken, sondern an Spaß. Geschichte der Videospiel Entwicklungszeit * Geschichte wurde nur bis 2014 geschrieben 2015, 2016 und 2017 waren auf der Seite nicht erwähnt. ** 2015, 2016 und 2017 ist selbstgeschrieben ohne Vorgabe von Supercell. Unser erstes Spiel heißt Gunshine.net. Es war ein Echtzeit-Multiplayer-Online-Rollenspiel. Denken Sie daran, unsere ursprüngliche Vision war, Cross-Plattform-Gaming-Diensten zu schaffen, so dass die Idee war, dass eines Tages Spieler in der Lage, die Welt von Gunshine über Desktop-Web, Facebook, Tablet und mobile geben würde. Das heißt, wir mussten von irgendwo anfangen, und der logischste Platz war die Plattform mit der breitesten Reichweite. Und damals war diese Plattform Desktop-Web und Facebook, so dass wir begannen, das Spiel auf der Flash-Technologie zu bauen. Wir haben es geschafft, die private Beta-Version von Gunshine im Februar 2011 zu starten, und die offene Beta startete ein paar Monate später. Wir begannen auch, eine mobile / Tablet-Version des Spiels zu planen. Auf seinem Höhepunkt im Sommer 2011 hatte Gunshine etwa eine halbe Million monatliche Spieler. Leider begannen wir langsam zu erkennen, dass Gunshine gerade nicht auf unserer ursprünglichen Produktvision lieferte. Es gab drei Gründe dafür. Am wichtigsten, trotz ihrer anfänglichen Aufregung, wurden die Spieler mit dem Spiel nach einem Monat oder zwei gelangweilt. Die traurige Wahrheit war, dass dies kein Spiel war, das jemand jahrelang spielen würde. Es war zu schwer, ins Spiel zu kommen, wenn man vorher noch keine ähnlichen Spiele gespielt hätte. Dieses Spiel würde nie zu einem Massenmarkt Phänomen, ein Spiel, das einen Einfluss auf das Leben von Millionen von Menschen haben würde. Sobald wir begannen, die mobile Version zu planen, wurde schnell klar, dass Gunshine nie eine große Erfahrung auf dem Handy sein würde. Es war zu schwer zu versuchen, die Maus / Tastatur Erfahrung auf Touchscreen zu replizieren. Außerdem haben wir erkannt, dass Menschen auf dem Desktop anders spielen als auf dem Handy. Mobile-Spiele müssen Spaß machen, auch wenn Sie nur ein paar Minuten zu spielen. Gunshine war es nicht. Also, trotz all unserer harten Arbeit, wir realisierten Gunshine.net wurde nie das Spiel, das wir geträumt haben. Es wurde auch deutlich, dass das Problem nicht nur mit Gunshine war. Auch mit unserer Produktstrategie hatten wir ein großes Problem. Da wir bereits mit der Planung der mobilen Version von Gunshine begonnen hatten, bestellten wir ein paar iPads für das Büro. Eines Tages bemerkten wir, dass wir alle verliebt in dieses Gerät. Wir nannten es "die ultimative Spieleplattform". Und wir begannen zu erkennen, wie unterschiedlich diese Plattform wirklich war. Es wurde deutlich, dass, wenn wir wirklich die bestmöglichen Spiele für diese Plattform schaffen wollten, wir uns auf nichts anderes konzentrieren konnten. Um die Sache noch komplizierter zu machen, hatten wir bereits mit der Entwicklung der nächsten Spiele-Welle begonnen, die immer noch mit unserer ursprünglichen Cross-Plattform-Strategie übereinstimmt. Die Zeit war gekommen, um harte Entscheidungen zu treffen. Wir beschlossen, alle laufenden Produktionen für Web und Facebook zu töten und wetten das gesamte Unternehmen auf eine Strategie, die wir begannen, "Tablett zuerst" zu nennen. Wir würden damit beginnen, das Spiel für das iPad zu perfektionieren. Wir würden es später ändern für Smartphones. Seitdem haben wir unsere Strategie auf "mobile first" verschoben, da Smartphones gewachsen sind und es immer schwieriger geworden ist, sie von Tablets zu unterscheiden. Heute ist klar, dass dies die richtige Entscheidung war, aber im Herbst 2011 war es weniger offensichtlich. Wahrscheinlich war es die härteste Entscheidung damals, ein Spiel mit dem Codenamen "Magic" zu töten. Wir hatten ein leidenschaftliches Fünf-Mann-Team an diesem Spiel Tag und Nacht für fast sechs Monate gerade, und wir waren alle wirklich begeistert. Es sah fantastisch aus, und es war ein Spiel, das nie zuvor auf Facebook gesehen wurde. Aber am Ende haben wir es getötet und fing an, etwas Neues für Tabletts zu arbeiten. Was diese Geschichte zu einem Klassiker macht, ist, dass es das "Magic" -Team war, das letztlich Clash of Clans entwickelt hat, welches auch mit dem Codenamen "Magic" belegt wurde, bevor er seinen offiziellen Namen erhielt. Bis Anfang 2012 hatten wir fünf kleine Teams an neuen Spielen, alle für Tabletts und mobile. Wir wussten, dass eines dieser Spiele mindestens mäßig erfolgreich sein muss, damit das Unternehmen eine Zukunft hat. Wir hatten viel gelernt, seit Gunshine gescheitert war, und eine der wichtigsten Lektionen war dies: Es ist normalerweise besser, Spiele früher als später zu töten. Wenn es beginnt zu fühlen, wie das Spiel nicht geht zu arbeiten oder ist nicht genug Spaß, es ist in der Regel ein Zeichen, dass Sie es bereits getötet haben. Im Einklang mit diesem Denken haben wir unser erstes Handyspiel, Pets vs. Orcs, im Februar getötet. Und wir töteten ein Spiel mit dem Codenamen "Tower" später im Frühjahr. Das nächste Spiel zu gehen war ein Landwirtschaftsspiel mit dem Codenamen "Soil", die später Hay Day genannt werden würde. Unser Ziel war es, ein landwirtschaftliches Spiel der nächsten Generation zu entwickeln, das speziell für Touch und Mobile entwickelt wurde. Es gab zwei Dinge, auf die wir uns konzentrieren wollten. Die erste war Benutzeroberfläche; Wir wollten die meisten von Swipe und andere Kontrollen spezifisch zu berühren. Die zweite war sozial, die uns zu einem Echtzeit-Handel Mechanismus, wo die Spieler kaufen und verkaufen Zutaten unter sich führen könnte. Die Hay Day-Beta ging im Mai 2012 in Kanada. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war jeder einzelne Beta-Start, den wir als ein Unternehmen hatten, bestenfalls lauwarm gewesen und hatte schließlich dazu geführt, dass wir das Spiel später töten mussten. Ein paar von ihnen hatten einige anfängliche Interesse gewonnen, aber Spieler Engagement begann bald zu schwinden. Aber Heu Tag war anders. Das Engagement war verrückt vom ersten Tag an, und es wuchs nur. Langsam begannen wir zu begreifen, dass wir vielleicht endlich auf etwas stießen. Das Spiel startete am 21. Juni weltweit. Jeder, der zu dieser Zeit bei Supercell arbeitete, wird sich auf jeden Fall genau an dieses genaue Datum erinnern, denn es war die Sommernacht, eine der größten öffentlichen Feiern in Finnland. Wir hatten damals fast keine Spielerunterstützung, nur weil wir uns nie vorstellten, dass wir so viel Erfolg hätten. So praktisch jeder, der bei Supercell arbeitete, war online an ihren Sommerhäuschen, die Spieler-Unterstützungskarten beantworten, beim Genießen der schönen Mittsommerfeiern. Danach beschlossen wir, weg von der Einführung der großen Spiele auf Midsummer's Eve oder anderen nationalen Feiertagen bleiben :) Kurz vor dem Beginn der Sommerferien in Finnland im Juli veröffentlichten wir ein weiteres neues Spiel zur Beta in Kanada. Sein Codename war "Magic", aber heute heißt es Clash of Clans. Viele von uns waren Fans von Echtzeit-Strategiespielen und hatten sie online und auf anderen Plattformen gespielt. Mit Magic, war unser ursprüngliches Ziel, diese Art von Spiel zugänglich für die breiteste Publikum zu machen. Und wir wollten einige der einzigartigen Eigenschaften des Touch-Interface verwenden, um ein ganz besonderes Gaming-Erlebnis auf Tablets zu schaffen. Wir wollten auch das Spiel so sozial wie möglich machen. Clash of Clans gestartet weltweit im August 2012. Die Leute fragen uns oft, ob es einen bestimmten Zeitpunkt, wenn wir realisierten wir hatten zwei Hits auf unsere Hände. Die Wahrheit ist, war es nicht. Sowohl Clash als auch Hay Day sind vom ersten Tag an stetig gewachsen. Es dauerte Clash 3 Monate ab dem Start, um die # 1 Top-Einspiel-Spiel in den USA zu werden. Das fünfte Spiel, an dem wir gearbeitet haben, wurde "Battle Buddies" genannt, ein Spieler gegen Spieler taktisches Schießspiel, inspiriert durch Spiele wie UFO: Enemy Unknown. Leider hat das Spiel nie genug Spieler Interesse gesammelt, um aus der Beta herauszuziehen, also mussten wir es auch töten. Seit diesen frühen Tagen haben wir unzählige Spiele in verschiedenen Stadien der Entwicklung getötet. Normalerweise werden sie nach einem Meilenstein getötet, den wir eine "Gesellschaft spielbar" nennen, was bedeutet, dass das Team das Spiel für alle Spieler freisetzt. Zusätzlich zu Clash, Hay Day und Boom Beach ist das einzige andere Spiel, das es geschafft hat, zur Beta fortzufahren und weltweit zu starten, Clash Royale. Es ist wirklich nie aufhört, uns zu erstaunen, wie unglaublich schwierig es ist, neue Spiele zu entwerfen. Sie würden denken, es wäre einfacher im Laufe der Zeit, vor allem, wenn Sie Glück haben, um herauszufinden, Hits wie Hay Day, Clash und Boom Beach. Aber um ganz ehrlich zu sein, es ist nicht einfacher heute, als es war, als wir gerade erst begannen. Wir möchten denken, dass jeder Misserfolg eine einzigartige Gelegenheit ist, zu lernen, und jede Lektion wird uns letztlich besser machen, was wir tun. Das ist, warum wir eine Tradition des Feierns dieser Lektionen haben, indem wir Champagner trinken, jedesmal wenn wir oben schrauben. Für uns ist klar, dass das Freigeben von Hit-Spielen bedeutet, Risiken einzugehen. Und definitionsgemäß bedeutet die Einnahme von Risiken, dass Sie häufiger scheitern als Sie erfolgreich sein werden. So, wenn wir erkennen, dass wir nicht in eine Weile versagt haben, ist es ein Zeichen, dass wir nicht genug Risiken eingegangen sind. Und das ist wirklich das größte Risiko für ein kreatives Unternehmen wie das unsere. Natürlich ist die Einnahme von Risiken nicht nur auf die Schaffung von Spielen beschränkt. Wir haben einige sehr ehrgeizige Ideen darüber, wie Spiele auf die globale Bevölkerung von mehr als einer Milliarde Spieler auf mobile heute vermarktet werden können. Wir wollen spannende neue Wege finden, um allen auf dem Planeten über unsere Spiele zu erzählen. Irgendwann haben wir festgestellt, dass es zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte der Spiele ist es jetzt möglich, eine wirklich globale Spiele-Unternehmen zu schaffen. Ein Unternehmen, das nicht nur Spiele in den westlichen Märkten, sondern auch in den großen Ostmärkten wie Japan, Korea und China getroffen hat. Zu diesem Zweck haben wir Büros in Tokio und Seoul eröffnet, und wir waren angenehm überrascht, wie warm unsere Spiele dort waren. Viele Dinge haben sich bei Supercell auf dem Weg verändert. Aber die Grundüberzeugungen, auf denen wir das Unternehmen gründen, sind stärker denn je. Wir glauben immer noch an die Macht der extrem kleinen und unabhängigen Teams der leidenschaftlichen Menschen. Wir glauben grundsätzlich an die Macht der "kleinen". Klein sein bedeutet, Sie benötigen weniger Management und weniger Prozesse, die beide machen es einfach mehr Spaß zu arbeiten. Als solches ist unser ausdrückliches Ziel, das Unternehmen so klein wie möglich zu halten. Zum Zeitpunkt des Schreibens gibt es nur 150 von uns arbeiten in unseren Büros in Helsinki, San Francisco, Tokio und Seoul. Was cool ist, ist, dass diese Menschen aus 32 verschiedenen Ländern kommen, was die Umwelt wirklich multikulturell und global macht. Wir haben nicht diese Firma, um Geld zu verdienen. Aber die Tatsache ist, dass wir glücklich genug gewesen sind, dass unser finanzieller Erfolg uns eine einzigartige Gelegenheit gegeben hat, sehr langfristig zu denken, sehr geduldig zu sein, große Risiken einzugehen und Sachen zu tun, die die meisten Leute vorher nicht getan haben. Für uns fühlt es sich noch wie sehr frühe Tage an, sowohl für Supercell als Unternehmen als auch mobiles Gaming als Industrie. Unser Traum ist es, Spiele zu schaffen, die Menschen sich daran erinnern und hoffentlich sogar jahrzehntelang spielen werden. Und wir wollen ein Unternehmen bauen, das über Jahrzehnte andauern wird. Ein Unternehmen, dessen Mitarbeiter denken, es ist der beste Ort, den sie je gearbeitet haben. Und schließlich, ein Unternehmen, das nicht nur gut für seine Spieler, Mitarbeiter und Aktionäre, sondern auch für die größere Gemeinschaft um sie herum. Wir waren so unglaublich glücklich, und das hat uns erlaubt, anderen um uns herum zu helfen. Mehr als alles, was das alles erfordert, ist Zeit und Geduld. Im Einklang mit diesem Denken haben wir uns im Oktober 2013 entschlossen, eine Partnerschaft mit der SoftBank zu schließen, die mit 51% am stärksten beteiligt war. In der SoftBank haben wir einen Partner gefunden, dessen Schwerpunkt nicht auf den nächsten zehn Jahren liegt, sondern in den nächsten hundert Jahren. Es ist ein perfekter Partner angesichts unserer langfristigen Ziele. Ein Partner, mit dem Geschichte gemacht werden kann. Es war spannender Anfang für das Unternehmen. Aber die Realität ist, dass dies nur der Anfang ist. Es gibt so viel mehr können wir tun. Wir können unsere bestehenden Spiele viel besser machen. Wir können neue Spiele, die ändern, wie die Leute denken über mobile Spiele und Spiele im Allgemeinen ändern. Und mehr als alles andere können wir eine andere Art von Unternehmen schaffen - das Unternehmen, von dem wir immer geträumt haben. Im Jahr 2014 veröffentlichte Supercell das Spiel Boom Beach, welches zum Teil auf Clash of Clans aufbaut. 2014 entwickelte Supercell ein weiteres mobiles Spiel mit dem Namen Spooky Pop, welches nur in Kanada und Australien spielbar war. Am 9. Februar 2015 entschloss man sich dazu, das Spiel nicht mehr weiter zu entwickeln, da das Entwickler-Team keine Perspektive in diesem Spiel sah. Im April 2015 wurde, zunächst in Kanada und später auch in Australien, das nächste Spiel Smash Land veröffentlicht, dessen Entwicklung allerdings bereits Anfang Juli 2015 ebenfalls eingestellt wurde. Anfang Januar 2016 wurde ein neues Spiel mit dem Titel Clash Royale auf der iOS-Plattform in ausgewählten Ländern veröffentlicht. Am 16. Februar wurde Clash Royale auch für die Android-Plattform in ausgewählten Ländern veröffentlicht. Am 2. März 2016 wurde Clash Royale auf iOS und Android auf der ganzen Welt veröffentlicht. Clash Royale basiert zum Teil aus Smash Land und Tower, die aber dann getötet wurden. Es enthält auch Truppen aus Clash of Clans, denn wir erkannten, dass ein Spiel mit Clash of Clans Veteranen an Truppen mehr Erfolg hat. Im Juni 2016 kaufte das chinesische Internet-Unternehmen Tencent 84,3 % der Anteile an Supercell für 8,6 Milliarden US-Dollar auf: Dieser Kauf beinhaltete auch die kompletten Firmenanteile, die bisher von SoftBank gehalten wurden. Tencent plant, in den kommenden Monaten die restlichen Anteile von Supercell ebenfalls aufzukaufen. Im April 2017 kaufte Supercell für 2,9 Millionen US-Dollar das Entwicklerstudio Shipyard Games auf, welches den Hauptsitz in Helsinki hat. Lesenswerte Blog-Beiträge * Interview mit den deutschen Community Managern - 29.03.2017 * Die Mehrheit der Anteile an Supercell wechseln den Besitzer - 22.06.2016 Sonstige Informationen 400px|center Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Supercell